Because I'm Your Sister
by ArtemisDianaChains
Summary: "Why do you still care about me?" "Because I'm your sister, and I love you." When Nate River was five-years-old, he lost his parents, and was sent to Wammy's House, along with his older sister, Mari. Can they stick together through the chaos, or will their lives be turned upside down. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**_

_**AN: This is my first Death Note fic, and it's mostly AU, so people WILL be out of character. Do NOT complain about this because I am NOT in the mood to deal with people bitching.**_

Even before her family died, leaving her with only her younger brother, Nate, Mari River knew she was different from other girls her age. She had always been exceptionally intelligent, as had Nate. Only later would she discover that that had been the reason behind her parents' murder.

xoxox

On the day of the murders, the two siblings had been at school; Nate in his kindergarten class, and Mari in her fifth grade P.E. class. In the middle of their classes, the two were called to the front office, where a mysterious man, calling himself Watari, was waiting for them. Mari knew something was wrong, nut whether Nate knew, she couldn't tell.

"I am here," Watari said, "because your parents have been murdered." Mari paled. Nate just looked confused. He looked up at Mari, raising a white eyebrow. Mari frowned and picked him up. "Mommy and Daddy can't pick us up today," she explained, "They're in heaven now." Realization dawned on the boy's pale face, and it broke Mari's heart to see the tears forming in her brother's eyes.

"It's okay," Mari said, desperate to comfort him, "They're in a better place." She didn't necessarily believe it herself, but it seemed to make Nate feel better, and that was all that mattered to her. "They're happier there," she said, stroking her brother's snow-white hair, "They wouldn't want you to be sad."

Nate nodded, wiping away his tears. "Try to be a big boy for Mommy and Daddy," Mari told him, "They'd want you to be a big boy." Nate nodded again, still wiping his eyes. "Who's gonna take care of us now?" he asked, "Now that Mommy and Daddy are gone?" Mari shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie," she said.

It was at that moment that Watari chose to speak again. "You will be in the care of Wammy's House," he said, "An orphanage for extremely bright children, such as yourselves. You will continue your studies there."

Nate looked confused again. "It's a place where smart kids like us live when their mommies and daddies go to heaven," Mari explained. Nate nodded. "So that's where we'll go to school now?" he asked. Mari nodded.

"The two of you will go to your classrooms," Watari instructed, "collect your things, and come back here. You will be taken to Wammy's House from there." Mari nodded and walked her brother to the gym, explaining to the teacher what had happened and getting their things before moving on to their other classes.

Just before they went back to the office, Mari helped Nate into his coat and held him for a minute. "We'll be alright," she said, "Things should be better now." Nate nodded and took her hand as they walked back to the office together.

Watari lead them to a limousine, and they drove off to discover what fate had in store for them.

_**AN: Yes, as it states on my profile, I am an athiest, but I was raised Christian and my parents always used to tell me when someone died that they went to heaven. For some reason, I think that's the best way to explain to a child that a person has passed away. If you're offended by that, then please, by all means, leave, and don't let the door hit you where Mother Nature split you.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.**_

_**AN: Somehow, I managed to write two chapters in two days, so I'm posting this chapter today, too.**_

Upon arriving at the orphanage, the River siblings were greeted by a man named Roger, who gave them a tour of the orphanage, as well as informing of them of the rules and showing them to their room.

"We do not usually allow boys and girls to share a room," Roger said, "but as you are siblings, we are making an exception." Mari and Nate nodded and Roger pulled Mari aside.

"We know that the first few days here can be a stressful and frightening time," he said, "especially for the younger children, so we find it easier to board them with another, older child. As you are his sister, we thought young Nathaniel would feel safer with you. I believe that you will be able to assist with his care. Am I correct, Miss River?" Mari nodded, and Roger allowed her to go back to Nate, who was crying again.

"It's okay, Nate," Mari said, lifting him into her arms, "We'll be okay here." Nate nodded. "I know," he said, "But what about my friends?" Mari smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll make new friends here," she said. "I hope so," Nate said, "I don't wanna be lonely." Mari frowned. "You won't be," she said, "You'll have me."

"But what if the other kids don't like me?" he asked, sobbing again. "They will," Mari said, "You're too sweet not to like." She sat Nate down and turned to open the door to her room. She turned back around just in time to see a child no older than seven tackle her little brother. The child had shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing baggy black sweats and a cross around their neck. Mari would have assumed that the child was a girl, had the voice that spoke not been obviously male.

"Go away," the boy said, punching Nate in the stomach, "You don't belong here." Mari turned and lifted the boy by the front of his shirt. "Who do you think you are, picking on my little brother?" she demanded. The boy paled. "He's a freak," he said, "He looks funny." Mari was about to punch the boy when Roger grabbed her arm, causing her to drop him.

"Need I remind you, young lady," he said, "that there is no fighting here?" Mari shook her head. "No sir," she said, a bit dissapointed that she may have been getting in trouble when she hadn't even been there an hour, and in front of Nate at that. "Mello," Roger said, turning to the boy, "I would have thought you knew better." Mello looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Roger," he said, walking away.

Nate stood up and wrapped his arms around Mari's legs. "You alright?" Mari asked. Nate nodded. "I think so," he said, "Thanks for standing up for me." Mari smiled and rubbed his back. "No problem," she said, "That's what big sisters do." Nate smiled. "You're a good sister," he said, "You always know what I need." Mari rolled her eyes. "Of course I do," she said, "I've been taking care of you since you were born."

Nate yawned. "Getting sleepy?" Mari asked, carrying him into their room and putting him down on one of the beds. Nate nodded, and fell asleep clutching his toy robot.


End file.
